Broken Can Be Fixed
by Without love is Death
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are broken. Nobody gets over it and the fates don't want them completely separated. Percy lives a hard life without the gods while Annabeth is forced to live without Half-Bloods. It's time for a hammer and nails because you can't kill something the fates love.
1. Chapter 1

"Percy! Percy! It isn't what it seems! Percy!" says Annabeth as tears stream down her face.

"Goodbye Annabeth," Percy says grimly and walks towards the sea.

"Percy... Please... Don't leave me.. I need you..." Annabeth now on her knees cries out but Percy is too far out to know how she feels.

Annabeth

"Chiron, we must find him! He has to be somewhere.. Let's check C-" Annabeth is cut off my the cold truth.

"He is gone, we have every half-blood and satyr is out looking for him. His father Poseidon even sent out every capable man out to the deepest points of the ocean.. He is gone," Chiron says trying to stay strong for the camp.

"Curse the fates.. send them to Tartarus for all I care!" Annabeth yells why darting out of the cabin.

Percy

"Curse you to Tartarus" Percy yelled out trying to reach the fates while out in the open sea.

Percy was hurt, he was just about to ask Annabeth to marry him until he found out she was cheating on him (Or seemed like it). He saw her with a guy in the woods, a son of Apollo most likely because of the blonde hair. She was pressed against a tree and he was leaning into her and kissing her. Once he saw this he was furious and loudly stormed away showing the Apollo kid and Annabeth of his presence. He had only one thought to get away from them and into the water. Annabeth yelled over about not being what it was and she began yelling again but he was down with it all and got away.

"I'm on rock, alone for however long with only sea creatures to keep me company.. oh wait I'm hiding from everyone so I'm just alone."

Suddenly the air got thick, and the sun got closer. "Apollo" thought Percy.

"I don't want anything to do with you Apollo your son has done enough!"

Apollo looks down at Percy with pity and then turns his iPod of bad tunes off.

"I am here to apologize for my son's behavior and your loss, I truly thought you and Annabeth would last till death but it seems that fates say otherwise. I will present you will some help."

"What kind of help?"

"I will hide you from the world, in a place where no one will look."

"Where is this place?"

"Canada."

**Whatche think? Anything you wanna see happen? **

**Sorry to kill Percabeth, I'm a love of it to, it makes me sad to write this ):**

**Comment below what you think and what you want! Thanks for reading hope you continue to read!**


	2. Chapter 2

**15 months later..**

**Annabeth** has struggled. She has gone into depression and monsters are being more brave and reckless. Percy's room became hers after he left because she wanted to be close to him, to be with him in a sense. She hasn't gone in any missions since he left and basically has just disconnected from life.

**Percy **has been in the wild. He has been in Canada for more than a year and lives in a small town. He hasn't found love since the Annabeth and is still heart broken. Apollo took him in and gave him enough money and a good job and he is hidden from the other world. At least most of it.

**Annabeth**

"I need to find Percy, Chiron"

"It is to a risk, Canada is full of monsters you can be attacked in your state and be killed"

"The Stolls saw Percy, living a regular life! He is alive and I need to tell him what really happened! If I die so what, I'll take only volunteers if you want. You must let me go Chiron!"

"Fine. I will allow only volunteers and you must tell them the risks.. Good luck finding Percy, Annabeth."

"Grover, can you go wi-" she is interrupted by Grover

"Yes, I will go with you to find percy."

"Wait.. how did you know…"

"I was in the closet when you guys were talking.. I hide all of my best tin cans in there" Grover says thinking of Tin cans.

"Oh, alright…"

Annabeth and Grover walked around camp looking for volunteers but most of the people that cared for Percy were dead or injured. The camp had been hit by attacks left and right and the monsters had gotten more powerful.

The next day

"Grover you ready?"

"Yes Annabeth… by the way before we go what's the plan?"

Annabeth had thought about this all night. They'd buy a house near Percy's and try to show themselves very little. Once they can get him alone they will confront him and talk.

"Grover, ready to move to Canada?"

"WHAT?!"

Percy

Percy was living in Canada. He had a nice house in a small town. He worked as a swimming coach at a nearby school and led them to victory in their first year.

"Alright kids, time to get out. That's enough swimming for now. Anymore swimming and you may just become a son of the sea."

"See you later Coach"

"Bye Mr. Jackson"

The kids left and said their goodbyes to Percy. He then left to go to his home, but before he left he heard a shuffle in the bushes.

"Anyone there? Hello?" He carefully pulled out Riptide from his pocket.

"Rrrr..rr.. RAWR"(**Bad noise effects, sorry**) A hellhound leaped out of the bushes onto Percy.

"Get the hell off of me you monster!" He quickly stabbed sword into the beast and it was down to dust.

"Well wasn't that fu-Owwe!" He realized that he had been scratched on the side and it was bleeding like lava in Hades.

"Oh gods.. I need to get home." Percy rushed home and got bandaged up. It wasn't till later that he realized he was getting new neighbors.

Grover

Grover had been hit hard by Percy leaving. He cried for days and suffered from depression. He spent months looking around the world for Percy. When he heard about the Stolls seeing Percy in Canada he just waited for Annabeth to ask him to help get Percy. He wanted his best friend back and was ready to fight for it.

"Hey Annabeth, what do we do now. We have a house and furniture now we just need jobs"

"I hear they need a Greek teacher and a Gym teacher at the school."

"Looks like we are set, let's go get Percy back!"

The Next Week

Annabeth and Grover had gotten their jobs. Grover had gotten the Greek teacher position while Annabeth had become the Gym teacher. They started work this day.

"Annabeth, what happens if Percy see's us?"

"Oh don't worry he won't see us for a while, his swimming team is out of town for competitions. All we need to do while he is gone, is get to know the area. When he is back we'll confront him and get him back."


End file.
